Many infants and children have suffered painful an unnecessary deaths due to being left in a vehicle. The present invention features a system for determining abandonment of a child or infant in a vehicle. The system incorporates sensors in the seatbelts that determine whether the seatbelts are locked at the time a user locks the vehicle from the outside (e.g., via a remote key). If a seatbelt is locked, an alarm is activated after a certain length of time (e.g., 3 seconds), alerting the user that he/she needs to check the interior of the vehicle. If the vehicle is empty, the user can press a button to override the alarm, thereby locking the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.